


Over A Mountain of Sand

by chillymango



Series: haha, wouldn’t it be strange if this existed? [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Coming Out, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Inferiority Complex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meet the Family, Nervousness, despite being a distinguished composer, except krabs is meeting triton instead, im still learning the tagging system, sebastian is not a distinguished gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillymango/pseuds/chillymango
Summary: Sebastian didn't think of himself as a nervous wreck, but the truth is, he was. When he spoke to King Triton, he regarded their professional relationship (and to be honest, friendship)  so much that he couldn't bear to think about what could happen if he said something wrong.  So, when Triton asks who's the lucky lady...(originally posted from my wattpad account meme_master_)





	1. Chapter One

You could say the concerts which brought joy to King Triton and Atlantica itself were tinged with sadness after Ariel had gotten married to the Prince.  
But they simply weren’t. Sure, Sebastian had to remind the king that Ariel was happier upon the land, and it obviously wasn’t the same without her, but Sebastian kept the concerts going.  
But, Sebastian wasn’t very happy himself. Ariel left a hole in Atlantica’s heart, just like her mother’s death did. But there was one person that occupied Sebastian’s mind as of late.

Eugene Harold Krabs. The current left Sebastian a few miles away from Atlantica one night and ended up in a quaint little town called Bikini Bottom. After walking around a bit in the dead of midnight, he ran into Eugene, who had been taking out the trash. It was an odd meeting, Krabs was more of a cartoonish version of a crab, and even at that, Krabs rarely saw another crab that wasn’t his family. But besides that, they had a nice time meeting each other, and Krabs offered Sebastian to stay at his house for the night, which Sebastian obliged.

Sebastian visited often, usually at Krabs’ house. It was a strange sight to see Sebastian next to Krabs, with Sebastian being shorter in height but longer horizontally. But, they somehow bypassed their features and just liked each other for who they are. They told each other their life stories and had an amazing time talking.  
_“Court composer, eh? What a fancy gig ye got there. I’ve been running me own restaurant called the Krusty Krab, me pride and joy. Well, next to me darlin’ daughter Pearl!”_

It was a few months after they met that Sebastian realised something was deeply wrong. As Krabs was telling a story from the navy, Sebastian noticed the way he felt when Krabs looked at him. He felt attached to him in some way. Even when he was at the castle working on the next choral arrangement for Triton’s daughters, he was reminded of the way that Krabs laughed or the just way that he said Sebastian’s name and he would get sidetracked. It wasn’t until one night when he was falling asleep, and in his sleepy haze that he realised that Eugene Krabs was different to him than any other person in a very special way. He realised he loved him, and it scared him a lot.  
He felt scared not only because it was a guy he loved but because he felt this way in general. He hadn’t felt love since high school, and he had no clue what to do with himself.  
Krabs noticed that Sebastian was in love with him ever since Sebastian realised it himself. The way that Sebastian would look at him when he turned away, even the way that Sebastian responded to his questions were indicators that Sebastian most definitely felt something towards him. Krabs realised he was in love with Sebastian too, but Krabs felt much more comfortable knowing he liked men since his young days in the navy.

One evening, Krabs decided that life was getting a bit too routine and formulaic with all of the shenanigans and plots from Plankton. Money was still a highlight of his life, but ~~crushing over~~ talking to Sebastian once a week and taking care of Pearl were taking up more time with his life. He didn't know if he liked it or not. Krabs wanted to be with Sebastian, Hell, he was one of the only friends he had who didn't have a president printed on him. But would Sebastian take up the place he reserved for money in his heart?   
He reasoned that Sebastian wouldn't, and quickly (but smoothly, rest assured,) confessed his love to him. Sebastian told Krabs that he loved him too, but still remained quiet about his fears. 

It was getting late one night when Sebastian visited, but there was one more thing Krabs wanted to talk about.  
“Er, ye see, things have been going great and I was just wondering... am I ever going to meet yer parents?”  
_Oh wow._ Sebastian never even thought of that, telling his family and close friends that he likes men. He realised that thankfully, Eugene would probably never meet them.  
“My parents are back in Jamaica, I don’t got any close family. What about your own?”  
“Me dad, deceased. Me darlin’ mother though would love to meet ye. She already knows much of me likeness for men.” Krabs said quite casually.

And they just sort of... left it at that.

-

“You think I don’t notice, Sebastian, but I do. Now tell me, what’s got your head in the bubbles?”

It was a nice week. Sebastian had gotten to see Krabs again earlier in the week and he even brought over some music he’d been working on. Sebastian wasn’t able to play them, but he was able to gush and ramble about music as Krabs pretended to be interested (the arts were more of Squidward’s thing) but it was intriguing to Krabs that so much joy could come out of some simple notes on a paper. He has a feeling that Sebastian was very intelligent in music (he wouldn’t be court composer for nothing) and let Sebastian know, which made him blush in return.  
So as Sebastian continued working on the piece, the night returned in his mind, still feeling bashful that Krabs thought he was so amazing, and his spirits lifted because of that. Sebastian found himself repeating the word “boyfriend” in his mind, feeling giddy like a child that he was able to call Krabs his boyfriend.  
If perhaps, Sebastian took notice of his good mood when the weeks before he had fretted, he wouldn’t be in this position.  
King Triton noticed his mood.  
He had noticed during music class with his daughters and asked Sebastian about it. The crab’s breaths tightened and he scrambled to find an answer. 

“Ah, sire, I’m sorry. It’s just been...er... well...” Sebastian paused. It was after practice, and he was free to go to his cave in the palace and possibly leave. But the king has a question, and it was the question Sebastian dreaded to answer.  
“I met someone.”  
“Who?”  
_Shit._  
“Well... it’s another crab.”  
Sebastian’s anxiety level fluctuated and danced as he spoke. He had no clue what the king would do to him if he found out. Would he be accepting? Would he be fired?  
“Ah. I see. Why don’t I see her often?” The king replied.  
Her. Her. Her. It repeated in Sebastian’s mind over and over again. Her. For the first time in two weeks, he was reminded that he was gay. He got so wrapped up in the past weekend that he realised not many people expect others to be gay.  
Triton took notice of his pause.  
“It is a 'her', right, Sebastian?”  
Oh my god. _Is that noticeable?_ He felt trapped. He couldn’t run anywhere, he couldn’t say yes, but he couldn’t say no. He could absolutely not say no. His cheeks reddened and he completely lost control of his voice.  
“Well... I- ya see...”  
He felt the same way he did when he found out Triton’s youngest, Ariel, had traded her voice for legs. He was fearful for his very life. Sebastian just kept staring at the sea floor. He felt so flustered and so vulnerable. He wanted to run and hide in the sand for eternity.  
“Sebastian?” The king said, in a low, calm tone. Sebastian felt tears prick his eyes. He made an escape route.  
“No.” He whispered.

-

“Sebastian? Are you home?” Flounder called through the small cave.  
Sebastian did not want to see anybody at this time. After being outed by the king himself, he had covered himself in the sand in embarrassment to lay there feeling hopeless.  
“I’m in here,” he called out.  
“Hey– Sebastian? What’s wrong?” Flounder said, swimming up to him.  
“None of your business,” Sebastian said, his voice muffled by the sand. He poked his head out, “I think the king is gonna fire me.”  
Flounder thought for a second. “Sebastian, you’re the best court composer in the whole sea! Why would he fire you?” Flounder exclaimed.  
Sebastian didn’t want to tell Flounder either, so he just sighed and said, “I said something... a little too personal.”  
“Oh. Well, what’d you say?” Flounder said.  
Sebastian threw him a stern look, “Why’d you come here anyway?”  
“Oh yeah! Ariel wanted to see us again,” Flounder shot up, “we should probably get going.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes to see his star pupil for advice.

When Ariel had fallen in love with Eric, Sebastian thought she went mad, trading her beautiful voice away for a human’s love.  
And now, it seems Sebastian is in the same problem, trading his career away for love. 

Swimming away from the castle, Sebastian desperately attempted to keep up with Flounder. He quickly caught up with the kid, holding tight onto Flounder’s tail fin just in case, feeling embarrassed that he had to hold on to Flounder’s fin in the first place. Sebastian was a weak swimmer. Riding along quite easily now, Sebastian’s mind drifted.

It was obvious to Sebastian that Ariel knew something about love. _So, if Ariel is so good,_ Sebastian wondered as he looked up at Flounder, who was used to Sebastian‘s weight by now, _why don’t I ask her for some advice?_  
If there’s one thing Sebastian can’t do, it’s lie. He cannot lie to save his life. His weakness of lying and strength of loyalty often made lying extremely hard. So when Sebastian thought about asking Ariel, he had to meticulously plan out his questions and responses, as to not get outed again.

“Sebastian?”  
Sebastian was about to be easily pulled back into his thoughts until Flounder’s voice stopped him.  
“Um... I know it’s none of my business or anything, but are you... okay? I know you think you’re going to lose your job, but–“  
“It’s personal, Flounder,” Sebastian said, slowly, trying to keep his temper under control. He would have snapped.

The ocean seemed to be bluer today. The ocean seemed to be bluer on the worst days, the ones where everything seems to be going wrong. As they got closer and closer to the surface, sea life had become less abundant.  
Sebastian’s mind was in a tizzy. Feeling so many negative emotions, so many thoughts and so many awful flashbacks to earlier that morning. Sebastian wasn’t feeling all that well, nervousness and feelings of dread made Sebastian’s mood dampen. But, he couldn’t stay in his awful mood for long, because he was off to visit Ariel, which he didn’t do often.

Once they were above water, Sebastian could make out Ariel walking down to the shore and by the rocks, dressed in a sundress. Flounder was the first to call out. “Ariel! Ariel!” Flounder quickly started swimming as close to the rocks he could get. Sebastian held tight and followed suit, with the idea of asking for advice still stuck in his mind. 

“Flounder! Sebastian!” Ariel waved, a big smile forming on her face, quickly sitting down on a rock near the open ocean.  
“Hey, Ariel!” As Flounder swam closer towards the shore, Sebastian had to regain his balance from the fast ride by leaning on the large rock Ariel was sitting on.  
“Oh, Flounder! I’ve missed you so much!” Ariel leaned in to boop Flounder on the nose, to which Flounder giggled. Ariel then scooped up Sebastian and said, “And you too, Sebastian.” 

Ariel and Flounder got along well, Ariel telling both of them about her days and what amazing things she’s seen above land, and Flounder responding positively with great interest. Sebastian seemed to be distracted, not really initiating in the conversation but listening instead. Ariel occasionally asked Sebastian what’s been going on with her family, and Sebastian replied happily, avoiding what happened in the past two hours. Sebastian smiled when Ariel smiled, knowing that she was happy to see them, even the fact that she was happy, was enough to almost forget about his worries. 

After Ariel had finished telling a story about the many things she’s seen, Sebastian decided that he needed to get the question over with.  
“Ariel,” he mumbled, already feeling anxious.  
Unfortunately, he’d caught Ariel’s attention. Now he was in too deep. 

In Ariel’s hand, Sebastian nudged his head towards Flounder sitting in the water. She, sure enough, got the hint and brought Sebastian up to her ear. Sebastian trusted the kid, sure, but he didn’t know him personally enough to come out. He needed to focus on something to calm him down, and the sound of the tide was soothing to hear.  
“What do you do when you’re in love?”  
Ariel paused, letting a faint gasp escape. She folded her legs, and faintly whispered back, “It would be best, to be honest about your feelings,” and she whispered, “Don’t bottle it up.”  
Sebastian nodded but didn’t feel like it was any use to him. “What do I do if we both can’t be together?” He said, still keeping his volume down to barely a whisper.  
Ariel’s face scrunched up. “What do you mean?”  
There was a pause.  
“We can’t be together because of my job,” Sebastian whispered back, a bit finicky.  
Ariel’s eyes raised in surprise.  
“Daddy would never fire you, Sebastian.” She said, her voice raising. Sebastian could see out of the corner of his eye that Flounder was rolling his eyes.  
“I know, but–“  
“He likes you too much,”  
“Ariel, child, please, something happened, it’s because–”  
“What could possibly happen to make my father hate you?”  
“Ariel—” Sebastian snapped, stopping to notice his tone of voice and normal speaking voice. He spotted Flounder in the corner of his eye, tensing up as he yelled. He took a deep breath. _I should just tell her anyway, right?_  
He once again leaned close to Ariel’s ear.  
“It’s because I’m gay.” It was the faintest of whispers. One it came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He stared down at the rock, waiting for a comment, or some sign of disapproval.  
But it never came.  
She only relaxed and whispered back, “That will never be a problem, Sebastian. I promise.”  
Sebastian looked at her, surprised. “You’re... okay with that?” He slipped, saying the accidental question a little too loudly.  
“Absolutely. It won’t be a problem for me _or_ Daddy.” Ariel smiled, which only made Sebastian feel better and better. 

Thankfully, Ariel had picked the conversation up once again, leaving Sebastian to only wonder how lucky he was to have a good friend like Ariel.

-

Sebastian, although feeling much better about coming out and getting advice from Ariel, he still completely dreaded returning to the castle. It wasn’t like he could be out forever, and he couldn’t just quit either. _I dedicate my whole life to music,_ Sebastian lamented, _I get to the top– court composer– and this is what I go and do?_  
He thanked Flounder and waved goodbye to him. As he slinked back to his small cave in one of the castle’s towers, his eyes watered. _I can’t believe it._  
How am I going to tell my family? Eugene?  
Sebastian felt a sting of regret, falling in love with this one man ruined his career. He couldn’t hold it against Krabs, he was completely fond of him, but he loved his job a lot. He couldn’t help but feel foolish that he didn’t say anything when the king was grilling him. 

As he apathetically laid down in the sand floor, thinking about what he should do now, he heard a shrill voice coming from outside his cave,  
“Sebastian, if you would please follow us, His Majesty the King would like to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had to do a bunch of shit just to write this fic. it's insanely hard to write sebastian because he's got a jamaican accent, but i just skipped over the accent and went for the way he speaks, and he's got a short temper and he's dramatic as fuck. im trying.  
> that's all


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Triton calls Sebastian in for a chat, then makes it up to him.

_I’ve got to remain calm..._  
I’ve got to remain calm...   
As he followed the seahorse through the castle, he could only attempt to have some form of composure.  
Just as he suspected, he was taken to the court where Triton and his throne sat. The seahorse left.  
_Okay. Let’s just... be calm, stay in one piece..._  
He walked towards Triton, taking deep breaths. His heart leaping out of his chest. 

Triton wasted no time.  
“Sebastian.”  
The crab bowed, the size difference being greatly shown and felt more pathetic than before, managing to squeak out a, “Your Majesty.”  
There was a small pause. And in that small pause, Sebastian was already thinking of all of the ways he could just end his fucking life due to embarrassment.  
“Your music is going well recently, hmm?”  
_What in the world does that mean?_  
“Yes,” he responded. He really had no clue what King Triton was aiming for. 

King Triton watched as Sebastian's claws began to tremble.  
“Well, that is all I need.”  
Sebastian felt his heartbreak. He knew he was going to break out in tears any second, not because of his job, but because of him being pulled back into anxious reality so fast. He didn’t even try to stop the attack. He continued trembling, starting from his legs to his claws.  
“It was of great honour to work with you, sire. I understand.” Sebastian said, not caring for the great deal of emotion in his voice.  
“I see no reason to be so nervous. Do you expect me to fire you?”  
“Sebastian, you have never once faltered in your work. You have never faltered in your dedication to my family.”

Sebastian did not want to make eye contact with the King at this moment. He didn’t trust his voice in the heat of the emotional moment, so he simply nodded.  
“Do you really expect me to fire you because of something that will never interfere with your work?” Triton asked. 

Sebastian didn’t know.  
It was really hard for Sebastian not to break down and sob right there in the court. He should have known that after almost thirty years– he wouldn’t reprimand him for that.  
Sebastian sighed a shaky sigh, it was almost too good to be true.  
“I’m sorry I put you through this. You should return home, Sebastian, you’ve been through enough.” 

Sebastian still tried to remain professional, looking up and nodding even with tears in his eyes, and squeaking out, “Thank you, Your Majesty... Thank you...” 

And when Sebastian had left, King Triton felt just as embarrassed by the interaction as Sebastian had.

-

King Triton felt bad.  
_Extremely_ bad.

Forty-six years. Sebastian had been working for the royal family for forty-six years. The king knew that Sebastian respected him well, and knew that Sebastian loved his job a lot. 

So he kept thinking about what he should do to make it up to his court composer. 

It was only a few days ago that Sebastian involuntarily came out of the closet.  
One thing led to another and Sebastian was put on the spot. Completely flustered and scared, Sebastian mumbled something and left. 

_“No.” He whispered._  
King Triton didn’t seem taken aback by this. It wasn’t like the king expected one of his staff members to be gay, of course, but it was something that could be understood.  
Before King Triton could say anything such as, “I’m sorry, Sebastian, I didn’t mean any trouble,” the crab made a sudden movement.  
“I’m gay.” It was hardly a whisper, it was borderline mouthing. The words sounded sore and uncomfortable coming out of Sebastian’s throat. He bowed in an apologetic way, turned away from the king and quickly left.  
King Triton didn’t have the heart to call after him. 

Even in the few hours between the outing and the resolution, King Triton felt horrible. He so desperately wanted to tell Sebastian that he would never fire him or even hate him over something like that.  
So he really wanted to make it up.  
Triton had a question to ask Sebastian.

It was after the weekly music lesson that King Triton was able to catch Sebastian in a good mood. He didn’t want the crab to worry in the slightest.  
“Sebastian.” King Triton said in a calm voice.  
Sebastian, leaving the music room, jumped a little when he saw Triton.  
“Ah, your Majesty! Your daughters are coming along swimmingly, ha.” He commented, laughing at his own pun. Sebastian swam up to King Triton, following closely as they walked to the throne room.  
It would be easy. King Triton had a few run-ins with this sort of event –he did have seven daughters after all– But, play it cool.  
“Very well. And your other music?”  
Sebastian grinned. “Getting close to the big 300. Around fifteen more pieces to go!” 

“What about at home? Is your boyfriend well?”  
Sebastian’s eyes widened, blushing.  
“If I’m not being too forward,” Triton added.  
“No, No, uh, it’s okay. He’s doing good.” As Triton sat down on his throne, Sebastian did the same, settling down on the thrown’s armrest. “I hadn’t seen him since last week,”  
Triton nodded. “What’s the lucky man’s name?”  
Sebastian turned away with his claw over his mouth, not exactly attempting to hide his smile.  
“Eugene Krabs,” he replied.  
“Uh-huh. And? Will I get to see him?” 

Sebastian smiled. “Oh, probably not. He lives in this sea creature-populated area, it’s a bit away from the west of Atlantica.” 

“Then what about you bring him over for dinner one night? It would be nice to see the crab who is so lucky to date Atlantica’s most distinguished musician.” 

Sebastian was at this point, redder than his skin, but still beamed. “Your Majesty, you’re too kind. You’re just saying that.”

“Maybe so, but still. It’d be nice.” Triton smiled smugly. King Triton liked seeing Sebastian smile. In truth, the crab was too high-strung.

Sebastian nodded, trying to pretend like he wasn’t flustered beyond belief.  
_What a week._


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meets a certain beluga whale.

The next day that Sebastian got off from work, he travelled to Bikini Bottom. Not only did he have the question to ask, but he had missed Krabs terribly. He wanted to tell Krabs about the whole thing- they hadn’t seen each other in a week, but he’d been emotionally exhausted from the days beforehand.  
Sebastian walked up to the anchor house, not once hesitating to knock on the door. 

Who opened the door wasn’t Krabs.  
A small Beluga whale opened the door instead of the crab Sebastian was used to.  
“Uh, hello?” The whale’s voice was deep. Sebastian quickly realised he had to say something. Who was this person? And why were they at Krabs’ house?  
_Is this Pearl?_  
“Oh. I’m here to see Eugene, is he home now?”  
The whale shrugged. “Come on in.”  
As Sebastian stepped through the door, the whale called out to the noise in the kitchen, “Daddy? Were you expecting anyone?”  
The voice of Krabs called back. “No?”  
The whale whispered to Sebastian, who was regretting coming over as soon as he walked through the door, “What’s your name?”  
“Sebastian,” he responded.  
“Sebastian is here.”  
Krabs stepped through the doorway of the kitchen.  
“Sebastian?”  
Sebastian blushed, “Sorry, this isn’t a good time, I can leave...”  
Krabs laughed. “Aw, nonsense!” He waved with his claw, “Sebastian, meet me wonderful daughter, Pearl!”  
Pearl looked down at Sebastian, who smiled at back up at her.  
“Pearl, meet Sebastian! He’s a friend o’ mine who got lost here one day. Comes all the way from Atlantica!”  
Pearl nodded but was simply not interested. “That’s cool. Can I go upstairs, daddy?”  
Krabs nodded, “Of course, Pearlie.” 

Now, Sebastian most definitely had some questions. Some of them was asking why Krabs called him a “friend,” some more were asking how Krabs’ daughter was a whale, and many of them were variants of _“God, this is so awkward.”_  
But the first thing he said once Pearl was in her room was, “I’m sorry.”  
“Whatever for? Ye got here and Pearl was home, so?”  
Sebastian didn’t know how to respond to that. He was correct. Sebastian felt so awkward that he felt angry at first, but decided to take some deep breaths, just like his mother taught him to.

“Why didn’t you tell me Pearl was a whale?” Sebastian whispered, moving in closer to Krabs.  
Krabs heavily sighed, rubbing the back of his jagged shell with his claw. “I... I didn’t know if cross-breeding was acceptable in Atlantica...”  
Sebastian sighed, dropping his anger. _I really am a soft-shell..._  
“It’s... It’s a touchy subject.”  
Krabs nodded, still having a guilty look on his face. “Over here it is too. It’s not er... frowned upon as much as other places do, but... it’s rare as most of the residents are fish.” He spoke softly and slowly.

Sebastian moved closer, holding Krabs’ claws in his own.  
“What... What happened to...“  
Krabs sighed once again, his breath shaky. “She died... Whalers took ‘er from us right after she gave birth to Pearl... Pearl has gone all this time without a mother, and I couldn’t rely on me family either...”  
Krabs looked down at the floor, his breath still shaky. He opened his mouth to speak, but he hesitated. Sebastian felt awful. To have a loved one taken away by hunters was a thought Sebastian couldn’t bear to think about.

“What ye come for?” Krabs finally asked.  
Sebastian recalled the whole exhausting week. “Well, I accidentally... outed myself to the king. He had my claws in a clamp, I was afraid I would get fired.”  
Krabs eyes shot wide. “And?”  
“But he said it was okay. He even asks if you’d want to see a personal tour of the castle.” Sebastian smiled up at Krabs.

For a moment, everything seemed okay, that there was nothing bad in the world. For one small second as Sebastian looked at Krabs, it seemed like everything was perfect.  
Krabs slowly put his claw on Sebastian’s face and passionately kissed him before the problems set in again. 

Sebastian, who was feeling the heartache of Krabs’ story, was surprised by this strong kiss. His heart began to race as Krabs moved his claw from the side of his face to the back of his neck by his shell.  
When they pulled away, Sebastian needed a moment or two, but nonetheless, he blushed a red deeper than his skin.  
Sebastian breathed softly. “Eugene, I—“

“Daddy?” 

The sound of a voice scared both crabs out of their shells.  
Eyes wide, Sebastian whipped his head around, and Krabs quickly removing his claws from Sebastian’s face. Pearl was standing by the staircase, her brows knitted into a look of confusion.  
“Pearl...! Er...” Krabs said. He looked down at the floor, and then away. Both of them were blushing and a bit winded. Even if Pearl hadn’t had seen them, it was obvious they were kissing.  
Sebastian was once again, going through variations of _“Oh shit,”_ as Krabs tried to find the correct wording.  
For a moment no one knew what to say.  
“I’m... sorry.” Krabs finally said in exasperation.  
“Dad? Can I speak with you?” Pearl said. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened, embarrassed as Krabs and Pearl left Sebastian downstairs to stress about the situation.

“Dad. Is that your boyfriend?” Pearl said, shutting the door once they were up in Krabs’ room.  
Krabs sighed, sitting down on his hammock, holding his head in his claw, “Yes.”  
Pearl gave a head nod. “Okay. Why’d you lie to me? You told me he was just a friend.” 

Krabs shoulders slumped, and his eyes glistened with tears.  
“Pearl, lemme tell you something I never wanted to tell ye.” Pearl sat down on a chair that Krabs often kept by his bed.  
“I am so scared that yer gonna feels out of place in the family. That... yer gonna feel like ye are unwelcome. I thought that maybe... if we kept our relationship a secret... ye wouldn’t have to feel that way.”  
Krabs looked up at Pearl, who was looking a lot more regretful.  
“I... I don’t think I would feel out of place...”  
Krabs shook his head, the hammock making small creaking noises.  
”Ye don’t have to lie to me, Pearlie.“  
Pearl jumped up out of her chair, “I’m being serious, Dad! I really don’t think that I’ll feel out of place!”  
“Okay, okay. I’ll take yer word for it.” Krabs reluctantly said, getting up from the hammock. “But don’t be afraid to come talk to yer old man.” He said, hugging Pearl.  
Pearl smiled but said, “But next time, maybe tell me when you’re dating someone so I don’t think you’ve just randomly kissed your friend in our living room.”

Krabs laughed, releasing from the hug. “Okay, that’s fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! tbh this is just for me. im a sucker for angsty comfort shit. right now i'm in the middle of chapter five. so it will be a little while before you get another chapter. chapter five might be divided into two parts or a completely different chapter. who knows. thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you like my work (ironically or unironically) please comment or kudos! support is good, y'know?


End file.
